Fierce and Cold
by Shyrazie
Summary: Alexander is the son of Alec Volturi and Ashely. He is a vampire hybrid. He has finally got to meet his blood singer but whats going to happen when she is not a normal human with powers? And why is she looking for Alice Cullen. Set in x- L e i l a -x uni.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story I wanted to create. All these characters that are not from the book are** **x- L e i l a –x 's story. Expect for Iris, she is mine. I think you should read The Thirst for my blood and body because this story is set in that universe. Oh and read the sequel to it…..I think the sequel to it is coming out on the 27th I think. But anyways enjoy it!**

**IrPOV**

Volterra, Italy. It's a mysterious place. Really it's a mysterious place. People just disappear when the go to the 'tour of the castle'. But I know why that is though. Vampires.

I found it quite shocking when I was 5 years old. I found out that vampires were real. And that I was related to one. Her name is Mary or Alice or something along those two names.

The girl I'm related to is like me, before she got changed. A supernatural. It has been running through our family's blood for many years. But it skips generations. The girl was the one to reborn the generation. I was the next. The girl can see the future while I can control the elements.

The way I control the elements is like I'm doing it unconsciously. I didn't understand why I burned my father up into ashes, drowned a girl I didn't like, or cause an earth quake because I was pissed. I didn't know caused that. (Though I was pretty damn happy that I killed my father. That bastard loved to abuse me.)

Once I found out I was doing all of that, I had to be taught to control it. Even though it did some good, I still that I couldn't control them really. It really just went with my mood. My mom told that will sometimes come in handy.

My mom. She means so much to me. The only reason why my father (was killed when I was 3 years old. Aren't I a little evil baby.) use to live with us, was because she wanted me to have a wonderful childhood. I had a great childhood without him. But also I was created through a drunken one night stand. Yup….Lucky me.

But when I was born, she thought I was the most wonderful thing in her life that has happened to me. She really loved me a lot. I loved her a lot too. But she died from cancer. I was miserable without my mom. But like every person that's wise says, she will always be in my heart. Yeah, my feisty, fierce heart.

I've been known to have a temper and a sinister look. I tried to look cute and innocent, people will tell me I look like an evil baby or a very seducing girl (that came from a lot of hormonal boys).

I use my looks for what I do. What I'm doing is trying to find my great-great-aunt. That vampire girl. I was told to go to the Volturi by my mom before she died. But she also said be careful, they drink the blood of a human, unlike your great-great-aunt who drinks the blood of animal. And that you will always feel safe nearby a topaz or hybrid eyes but not a ruby eye. I knew what vampires to stay away from. But I had my reasons to come to Volterra.

I was looking for a beautiful woman. I think her name is Heidi.

I had to study all of their names. Pretty easy, most were old and easy to remember.

While I was trying to look for her. A beautiful woman walked towards me. She had contacts on.

"Hello. Would you like to join the group for a tour around the castle?" She said. Her voice was like bells or chimes.

I shrugged and went a long with the group. I got to kept my act up.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black tank top, conserves, a black jacket, a black back pack and a pair of black sunglass.

I had to hide my eyes. They were blue-violet, and a bit gray. It's a trait of a supernatural and what their personality is. Mine is very understandable if you ever get to know me.

The group was walking into the castle. I followed along.

I wasn't listening to what the woman was saying. I looked around waiting to get into that room. I think they call it the feeding room.

When we were walking past a hall, I noticed something. They kept a human here.

Looks like she is the receptionist here. Or probably the one to run the errands for them.

I looked at her working area. She doesn't seems to be alarmed to what she is working with. I walk fast back with the group.

We were nearing the door. Once it was open. The woman said, "This is something that you guys get to see today. No one has seen it expect for you." And here comes the screaming and the doors closing.

I kept my guard up. I was surrounded by wind or you can call it air. A vampire couldn't get near me without being pushed or turned away because of it.

I smirked a bit as a blonde haired male tried to attack me. He was pushed to the wall. His eyes were wide with shock. Ha!

I was the only one really alive.

Soon I felt this pain, horrible, searing pain. I hated it. Whatever it was, it made me drop down to my knees and clutching my head. I screamed and I knew I had set all the dead bodies to fire.

I was in pain and the fire was getting higher and bigger.

"Jane." A voice said. And the pain stopped. I was breathing heavily.

I got up and made the fire die down. I looked at the bitch, _Jane_ who caused that pain. She had a little smirk on her face. Well she better wipe it off before I get pissed.

I took deep breaths before I could start a storm. I looked at my surroundings. There was something or someone that caught my eyes. He was tall and lean. He had dark brown hair that looked a bit like just got out of bed hair. He also had pretty gray eyes. I fell in love with them.

I took a second look at him. He looked at me, like he was frustrated and resisting of something. Odd.

I went back to taking in my surroundings and a man with long black hair and red eyes was in front of me. He looks kind of creepy looking. Kind of like those clowns.

Then I remembered my mom saying something about a man that looks somewhat creepy is one of the leaders of the Volturi. He could read every thought you have had with a simple touch. And his name is Aro.

I held out my hand. He looked at me, curious as to why I knew this. Well the he touched my hand, he could probably understand why.

He grabbed my hand and seems like he took in every thought I have had.

"You're looking for Alice Cullen?" He asked. "Yes. She is the only other supernatural that I know in my family. She is the only family I have left." I said. And what I said was true. Everyone has died on me. Expect my father, he deserved it.

"I can tell you where she is, only if you give me what I want in return." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "You must join my guards and become a vampire." What? "No. I will not give up my mortality." I said in a stern voice. I treasure my mortality.

"Fine. Kill her." He said. And with that I was pushed up against a wall. The figure had a nice feeling, it was warm. I realized I had closed my eyes and I looked at who pushed me up to the wall. It was the gray eyed boy. What the hell? I should feel safe with hybrids but he was going to kill me.

But I felt so seduced to him. I was aroused to him. I felt the need to have him inside me. He smelt really good. And seemed like a guy to have a big dick. I was breathing heavy when his lips went to my neck.

If he was going to kill me then I was going to explode in anger and pain. I was going to burn this place down and make it crash down with a earthquake.

But soon I found out he wasn't going to kill me. He was putting opened mouth kisses on my neck. I couldn't control myself and I moaned. Lightning was sparking a bit from my hands.

I never met this boy and he is kissing my neck like he loves me or wants me or something.

"Alexander, please come over here." Aro said from behind.

I guess the boy, Alexander put me down carefully and walked over to him. I watched him as he let Aro touch his hand.

I slid down the wall and had air around me. I don't trust these vampires, who are right now have the look of the shock and what the hell written on their faces.

"Ah. Interesting. You have found your La Ta Cantante. How wonderful. Never thought a hybrid would find one," He laughed, "And for your sake. She will keep her mortality and will not be killed." Gee, Creepy dude got a creepy laugh.

I looked at Alexander. He seemed to relax after he said that.

What does this have to do with me?

I looked confused at them.

"La Ta Cantante is a blood singer. Your blood smells so perfect to him. It is very hard to resist to drink your blood. And it also seems like he has trouble making your power go against you. It seems like what Bella Cullen had. A mental shield when human and able to expand in vampire. I wonder what it would do to you." Aro said.

I heard a growl. I saw Alexander very pissed. Well he seems protective. But hell I can fight my own fucking battles. I had fire at the tips of my fingers.

"Do forgive," Aro said, "Well. We shall get you settled here for a bit and till then you will get to meet Alice Cullen. Alex, show her to her room." Aro clapped his hands.

Well Alexander, or Alex, came up to me and grabbed me by the waist. When we were in the halls, I tried to get out of his hold. It made me feel like he was trying to claim me. I don't want to be claimed or be a toy. I was my own fucking person.

When we got to some door. Alex opened it for me. I looked around. Red was probably the theme of it. I didn't care what color it was really. I looked around and set my backpack on the floor.

The room was calming though. But that ended soon when I felt a very warm body next to me. It pushed me up against the wall just like what happened in that one room. And it said, "Mine."

That pissed me off. He tried to kiss me but I shoved him off. I was extremely pissed off. I am not some fucking toy that is waiting to be claimed.

My power was building up inside of me. I was getting more pissed by the second.

He looked at me with shocked eyes. I don't care if he is fucking shocked! He should have never said that or done that!

I slid down to the floor. My eye sight was getting foggy from smoke. Smoke that was coming from me.

If I didn't let my power explode and come out, I would suffocate and die. I couldn't choose.

My eye sight was getting worse and I felt like I was breathing smoke. It made it harder to breathe.

I coughed. It was getting hotter and painful. I don't know which pain was worse. Jane's power or this.

I laid my head on the floor. I tried gasping for air.

My powers were going against me like last time. Last time I let them out but this time I don't know what to do.

It was getting more harder to breathe. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breathe again. But all I breathed in was smoke. I felt being trapped.

I was engulfed by darkness….

**.....**

**Well that was the first chapter to this story. And I really do suggest you guys read x- L e i l a –x 's story: The Thirst for my blood and body.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm back! Finally. So yes you guys get your chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**IrPOV**

What the hell? My head hurts. I feel like I have a hanger over. I groaned.

I stopped groaning when I heard voices.

"Alex! She is not worth your time to protect! I don't see how she is your blood singer! She is going to use you! For what she wants! Or you could be one of her little flings." Some girl yelled out.

"You don't know what you are talking about! You don't even know her! Seemingly she needs to be protected! She is worth it! And how do you know that she has flings with guys or that she is going to use me?" A boy yelled and growled.

"She looks like the kind of girl. I'm just trying to tell you to stay away from her! She might just as well break your heart! She might get tired of you or just get up and leave." The girl yelled out again.

Will they shut up! They do know I'm right here. And that I'm not deaf. Plus the damn girl shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I'm not that kind of person. I'm still a freaking virgin here!

My fingers twitched and I move water towards the girl. Just to make her shut up! I knew where she was, I felt it through the air.

I dropped the water and heard a shriek.

I jumped up and stopped the girl for trying to attack me. She hit air. Ha!

I felt a weird breeze. I look down. What the fuckers am I wearing? It looks like fucking lingerie! It was a nightdress that went stopped about two inches below my ass. It was all lacy and black, had a ribbon under that bust. It had a deep v neck. Eh! Too much cleavage showing for my liking. And didn't cover much.

"Who the hell got me into this? 'Cause I know I do not own this!" I growled. My hands went to my ass. I was making sure I was still wearing my own underwear.

"Heidi dressed you into that," the boy that was several feet in front of me said. It was Alex.

His eyes were full of lust and were trailing down my body. Ugh! Pig! I jumped off the bed I was standing on.

I was about to leave into my room but I didn't know where it was. Damn it.

I looked at him. "Where the hell is my room?" I asked. He smiled and put a hand on my back and grabbed some of the lace. He let go of the lace but kept his hand on my back.

He lead me into a room right across from. Damn. Not good.

I burned the hand that was on my back. I smirked and used air to push him out of the room and closed the door in his face. Ha!

I turned around and looked at the damage I have down. A good portion of the stone wall was burnt. But it was nothing that I couldn't fix. A little earth should do the trick.

I put my hand the stone wall and the stone re-built itself. I smiled and turned to my bag that I left last night.

It was empty. I went to the closet and there were my clothes and other clothing I didn't even own.

I picked out clean black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a band on it, and my favorite pair of converse.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed and used the air to dry my hair a little faster.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn…..using air to dry my hair always makes me look like a mad scientist. I grabbed a brush and brushed out my hair. Once done I went into back into the room.

When I walked back in I saw the same gorgeous vampire that fishes in the humans in my closet.

What the hell is she doing here?

She turned around and said with a disgusted look, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I said obviously.

"Here put this on." She said and gave me some hideous old fashioned dress.

When I put it on, I went to look in the mirror. I look like a puffy black cat. I was about to glare at Heidi but I saw she was gone. I smirked and took the dress off and dug through my bag to find a pair of scissors. I found them and I tore off the puffy short sleeves making them into straps. I cut off the bottom of the dress making it go past knees instead of going to the floor. I put the dress back on. I smiled. Much better.

It was black and had lace to decorate it. It now had straps and went to my knees. It had a ribbon that went under my bust (it made my breasts look pretty good) and covered my stomach. The rest flared out like a tutu. I kept on the converse. This is much better than the original look.

I turned around to see another fucking vampire. But this time it was on my bed.

The vampire was a woman. With red eyes, of course. She looked nice. She held a white cloak and the inside of it was purple. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Sulpicia. I wanted to give you this cloak. I think you might need it, since for a human it can get cold. You remind me of another human that was a friend of ours…." She said.

Hmmmm…..So they have had other humans living in this castle before. Gee wonder what happened to them. Most likely dead.

I grabbed the cloak and thanked her with a smile. I put the cloak on. It was warm.

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and opened the door to see a black male vampire. He smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Felix." Bunny…..

"Hi. Curiosity killed the cat. But why are you named after a bunny from a book?" I asked. "Umm…Didn't know about a bunny being named Felix. But curiosity killed the cat?"

"My way of saying I'm going to ask a question."

"Ah. So have you killed a cat?" He asked. "Nope. But I killed my bastard of a father." I smiled innocently.

He looked taken aback when I said that.

"Well….We better get down and feed you." He said.

I looked at the cloak and put it on the bed. I walked beside Felix and made small talk with him. Really it was just little jokes.

When we were passing some vampires. I saw there was one that looked very depressed, as if he had lost his lover.

Then we passed Heidi. She screeched at what had I done to the dress. "Well it was pretty damn ugly when you gave it to me. I decided it need a makeover and tada!" I exclaimed. She sighed and said, "I guess you're right." I smirked at her and we walked into the big dining hall.

Well this might be torture as it has a girl who hates, a boy that seems to love me and another really hot boy next to them. I guess they are triplets…

Well let the torture begin…..

….

**Um….Well you can review but I suggest you read the AN too. **


	3. AN please review chapter 2 not the AN

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. But I will try. The thing is right now is that I'm on writer's block. Yeah it sucks so bad. But please don't hate me! Or throw pitch forks and tomatoes at me! I feel that to put the story on hiatus (even though I only wrote one chapter) so I don't change x-Leila-x's plot. That way when she gets to the meeting of Iris I can I actually get back to typing Fierce and Cold and hopefully be done with Strange Love. **

**I might actually wait of few chapters after it gets to the meeting of Iris that way I'm staying on her plot and use her story as a guide to make Fierce and Cold. **

**Anywho the second chapter is somewhat crappy but it's the best I can do for right now.**

**So please put down those pitchforks and tomatoes! Please!**

**~Shyrazie **


End file.
